Questions, questions, questions'
by Passy
Summary: When Boots, Gregor, luxa and Ripred are invited to 'Questions, questions, questions'...this get a little out of control. Read on and find out what happens.


**(A/N: Okay well, first of all…I've never written a story for the Underland Chronicles. So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…hundred years later….please, don't be too hard on me.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Underland Chronicles, the fantabulous Suzanne Collins does. Or I don't own School House Rock. (P.S.) School House Rock, completely does rock!**

Me: "Welcome to 'Questions, questions, questions'! I am your host Strange."

Audience: **claps**

Me: "Today, we have a bunch of fantabulous people here at the studio. Many of you know them, love them and want to get "jiggy" with them."

Audience: **crickets chirp**

Me: "Alrighty then…let's have our first visitor Gregor…Gregor… _(Ten minutes_ _later) _Um…Gregor the Warrior!"

Audience: **cheers**

_(Gregor walks in and sits down.)_

Me: "So, Gregor thank you for joining us today. I am...we are all excited that you're here."

Audience: **cheers even more **

Gregor: "Err…you're welcome?"

Me: **claps **"Coolio! So Gregor, tell us about your family?"

Gregor: "Well, my dad disappeared, my grandma is sick, I have two sisters. Pretty normal I guess."

Me: "Okay, weird family. Moving on. What do you think of Luxa?"

Gregor: "She can be a real royal pain but she's okay. Plus she's pretty."

Audience: **whistles**

Gregor: **blushes**

Me: "So…what do you think of…" **dramatic music plays** "cockroaches!"

Gregor: "Uh…I, truly respect them. They saved my sister, help us, they are great negotiators…."

Me: "Right…next up is Boots!"

_(Boots takes a seat by Gregor)_

Boots: "Hi, you! Hi!"

Me: "Isn't she adorable?"

Audience: _"Aw."_

Me: "So boots, did you like the Underland?"

Boots: "Ye-es!"

Me: "What types of things did you see, down there?"

Boots: "I ride bat!"

Me: "Coolio! What else, sweetie?"

Boots: "I ride big bat!"

Me: "Yes…I know you did. Now please…continue."

Boots: "I see rat!"

Me: "R-r-r-rat?" **hides behind couch**

Boots: "Bad rat!"

Me: **rolls in a ball and sucks thumb**

Gregor: "Are you…um…okay?"

Me: "Yeah…" **sits back down **"Um…so Boots what else?"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Pupil?"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Pupil?"

Gregor: **clears throat **"Ahem. She means _purple._"

Me: **laughs nervously** "Right. So what else?"

Boots: "Pu-

Me: "Besides purple."

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Um…little girl, its purple! Not 'pu-ple'!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Blue!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Green!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!" **(A/N: So this happened to me last week, when I baby sat. It actually went on for hours! Unfortunately I lost.)**

Me: "Red!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Orange!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Pink!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "White!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Yellow!"

Gregor: "Um…."

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Gray!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Shut up!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Quiet!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Leave me alone!"

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: "Fine you win! Pu-ple!!!!!!!!!!"

Boots: **giggles**

Gregor: "Heh, heh, a two year old beat you." **snickers**

Me: **glares** "Moving on…up next is Luxa."

Audience: _"Hoot, hoot!"_ _(Claps here, hurrahs there and huzzahs everywhere)_

Luxa: "Hi…"

Me: "Hello, dear. First question…" **stares at paper**

Luxa: "Um…yes?"

Me: "WHAT?"

Luxa: "You were going to ask me a question."

Me: "I was?"

Gregor and Luxa: "Yeah." **both blush**

Me: "Oh, right." **looks at paper** "Here we go…What do you think of Gregor?"

Luxa: "He's…nice?"

Me: "Uh…huh. What else?"

Luxa: "He's not that great on the brains but he's great with swords."

Gregor: "Gee, thanks."

Luxa: "Welcome."

Me: "Coolio! So Gre-

Boots: **interrupts** "Pu-ple!"

Me: **rolls eyes** "Yeah, like whatever."

Gregor: "That's my sister…."

Me: "Like no freaking duh!"

Gregor: "Err…"

Luxa: **stands up** "Don't talk to him that way!"

Me: "What did I say?"

Luxa: "You said something mean!"

Me: "Nuh-uh!"

Luxa: "Uh-huh!"

Gregor: "Luxa…saying, 'no freaking duh,' is not a bad thing."

Me: "Aha! I told you, pretty girl."

Luxa: "Yes it is."

Gregor: "No."

Luxa: "Yes."

Me: "Red is the color of an apple."

Boots: "Pu-ple!"

Me: **smacks self**

Luxa: "Nuh-uh!" **looks at me** "Weirdo…"

Gregor: "Uh-huh!"

Boots: "I ride bat!"

Me: "Oh, my…muffins."

Audience: **le gasp**

Me: **faints**

Luxa: _(Continues arguing)_ "Nuh-uh."

Ripred: "Eh, what?"

Me: **stands up **"Oh, I thought I saw a giant…rat."

Ripred: "Shut up!"

Me: **whimpers and hides**

Gregor: "Nuh-uh!"

Luxa: "Uh-huh!"

Boots: **walks to Ripred** "Big rat!"

Ripred: **hisses at Boots**

Boots: "Oh…bad rat." **backs away from Ripred**

Ripred: "That's it little creature, get away." **looks at Strange**

Me: "Eeek, I go squeak." **hides again**

Ripred: "Are you mocking me?"

Me: "Mama…"

Boots: "Gre-go."

Gregor: "Wait, Boots! Nuh-huh."

Luxa: "Yes."

Me (In a bored tone): "Orange is the color of…of…of…of…."

Boots: "O-wange."

Me: "Oh yeah…."

Boots: **giggles**

Luxa: "Yes!"

Gregor: "No!"

Luxa: "Yes!"

Gregor: "No!"

Ripred: "Hey, human! The one who doesn't know her colors."

Me: **faints**

Boots: "She die?"

Me: "I'm here."

Luxa: "Yes!"

Ripred: "You got shrimp in cream sauce?"

Me: "Um…"

Ripred: "I'm waiting."

Me: **laughs nervously** "I ate it all."

Ripred: "Okay then, you look appetizing."

Me: "Get the man…errs, the thing, his shrimp!"

Ripred: "Excuse me?"

Me: "Eeek!"

_(People come with big bowels of shrimp in cream sauce)_

Luxa: "Yes."

Gregor: "No."

Luxa: "Yes."

Gregor: "No"

Luxa: "Yes."

_(An hour later, Gregor and Luxa are still arguing, Ripred is eating and I start singing.)_

Me: **sings** "Well every person you can know

And every place that you can go,  
and anything that you can show,  
you know they're nouns.

A noun's a special kind of word,  
it's any name you ever heard,  
I find it quite interesting,  
a noun's a person, place, or thing…."

**window breaks, little kids cry**

Ripred: "Don't ever do that again."

Me: "Okay…"

**(A/N: Tune in to find the ending of…'Questions, questions, questions'. Review please! Four at least! Strange)**


End file.
